You Just Can't, Nemo
by Teh Aussie Ginger Ninjaa
Summary: Nemo is a troubled teen. Drugs and violence have been Nemo's resort for years. Can his dad, stepmom, and boyfriend help Nemo find himself? (Human Finding Nemo, rated T for language and possible suggestive themes)
1. Prologue

_Loser_

_Worthless_

_Faggot_

_Disgrace_

I've been called almost everything under the sun by my peers. Yeah, I have a few friends, but they're either never there when I need them or are in jail.

I guess you could say I'm the rebellious type.

I've been in jail once, for about a few days or so.

For nothing bad. Well, it wasn't bad in my opinion...

Everyone would tell me _"How could you be so heartless, worrying your poor father like that? Running away and getting put in jail. You don't deserve to live!"._

And you know what, I guess they're right. I should have died a long time ago.

But I didn't, so you'll have to fucking live with me until I do die.

No worries though, I'll probably die soon anyway.

Who would miss me then?

My dad.

That's it, if even.

He's been to hyped up over his engagement to his now fiancé, Dory.

I can't stand that bitch.

Yeah, I know she loses her memory easily, and that's cool with me.

She's just really fucking annoying. I also feel like she's stolen my father from me, but that's not too important.

Without him always watching me, I can do whatever I want.


	2. Chapter 1

"Pedro, wake up!" Dory says, shaking me awake, though I've been awake for an hour now.

"My name isn't Pedro." I mumble.

"It's not?"

I sigh. "No. My name is-"

"No wait don't tell me.."

I roll my eyes and get out of bed.

"That's it!" I hear Dory says through the closed bathroom door. "Elmo! Your name is Elmo!"

I slam my head against the wall.

Why. The. Fuck. Would. My. Father. Name. Me. After. A. Sesame. Street. Character?

"No." I groan.

"Dang it. I thought I had that one."

I grit my teeth. "You thought wrong."

* * *

><p>"Late again, Nemo?" Squirt laughs as I sit next to him in my usual spot.<br>Back of the classroom, in the corner, away from the preppy people up front.

"Dory wouldn't let me leave until she guessed my name correctly." I sigh, slightly shaking my head.

"Dude. That sucks major balls."

"Always."

"Now can anyone describe the respiratory system with great detail?" Mr. Ray asks.

I hate science class more than I have every other class, which says so much. Mr. Ray is a cool dude and all, but there is a fine line between being a cool dude, and a cool teacher.  
>Cool teachers don't make you do a lot of work, whereas Mr. Ray gives us about three thousand assignments everyday. Yes, I'm exaggerating, but my point has to be perfect, no?<p>

I turn my attention away from Mr. Ray and stare at my beautiful boyfriend sitting next to me.  
>Squirt and I have been dating since we were in the first grade, both of us remaining faithful to this day.<br>Yeah, we've had some pretty harsh falling outs over the course of our relationship, but our fights have never lasted longer than two days.  
>I'm always grateful for his company. He makes me happy, whereas Dory and my dad cannot.<br>He doesn't know about what I do though.  
>Not the drugs, the arrests, the alcohol, the smoking. Nothing.<br>I feel kinda bad for not telling him, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?


	3. Chapter 2

I squeeze my grip on Squirt's arm tighter as I try to stop him from walking down the hallway. "Noo. You can't leave me." I whine.

"For real, Nemo, I'm just going to the restroom." he laughs.

"Fine, but hurry back." I say in a naïve tone, releasing his arm and pouting.

He smiles and presses his lips against mine before opening the door to the restroom.

I know he'll only be gone for a minute, but I feel abandoned.  
>Don't mistake me for one of those clingy boyfriends, because I'm not.<br>Squirt is just really sentimental to me.  
>I love running my fingers through his green hair, our cliché walks in the park, how perfectly toned his muscles are, and the feel of his body against mine...<br>As if I'm not enough of a wreck already, I'd be even worse without Squirt.

I look up as I hear the door open again. "Miss me?" he says, smirking very seductively.

"You were gone for like, three years, of course I missed you!" I exclaim, trying to hold a straight face.

He wraps me into his arms and I bury my face into his shirt.

I love the way he smells.  
>The fragrance of chlorine and Starbucks brings joy to my depressing life.<p>

"Squirt." I mumble into his chest.

"Yes, love?" he asks, running his hands through my hair.

"Should we get back to class?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Then no."

He lets go of me and takes my hand, leading me out of the front doors of the school.

It isn't our first time skipping, nor will it be our last.  
>Though sometimes I feel bad for abandoning Sheldon, Tad, and Pearl, skipping doesn't bother either of us.<p>

I remember the first time I skipped with Squirt.  
>It was out first day in junior high.<br>We were sitting in the cafeteria, bored out our minds.  
><em>"We should ditch,"<em> he told me. _"It's only the first day, so it shouldn't hurt us."_  
>Being the naïve twelve-year-old I was, I went with it. What could go wrong?<br>Nothing went wrong, no, but that day left a permanent mark on my life.  
>We were sitting in the woods about two blocks away from school grounds.<br>It was amazing, watching him be the idiot he is, rolling in the grass and making corny jokes.  
>He then dragged me further into the woods, where we found a lake.<br>We argued for a little over who would be the first one to jump in.  
>Squirt then decides to push me into the water.<br>While falling, I 'accidentally' grabbed his wrist and pulled him in with me.  
>We laughed for what seemed like an hour after we both came up for air.<br>The best part was him staring at my lips.  
>I pretended that I didn't notice, but believe me, I noticed.<br>_"I love the way your hair glistens in the sunlight when it's wet, Nemo."_ he blurts awkwardly.  
>I stare at him, dumbfounded.<br>Anxious about the silence, he cups my face in his hands and kisses me; our first kiss.  
>So many fireworks set off, I kid you not.<br>Ever since then, that lake has been our spot.

* * *

><p>"We should go skinny dipping." Squirt whispers.<p>

"Are you serious?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Why so nervous?" he laughs, ripping off his shirt. "We've seen each other naked."

"Yeah, but not in public! What if some one finds us?"

"We haven't been caught before, Nemo, what makes you think we're gonna get caught now?"

"Karma, maybe?"

"Since when were you not one for going for this stuff?"

"Since now."

"I miss my rebellious Nemo."

I cross my arms and glare at him.

He pouts and gives me his signature puppy eyes.

I sigh. "No."

"Fine then," he says, kicking off his shoes. "I'll do it alone."

I watch as he rips off his jeans and boxers and jumps into the lake.

I'm itching to join him, but I can't risk being caught naked in public.  
>That'd be so embarrassing.<p>

"I'm so bored all alone," he says dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead and looking up to the sky. "If only my boyfriend would join me."

I roll my eyes.

"Please, Nemo?" he whines.

"Nope."

"Pleaaaase?"

I sigh. "Fine. But you owe me."

"Yasssss."

I growl as I take off my clothes.

I swear, if we get caught, I will murder you in your sleep, Squirt.

Squirt whistles. "Mm, if I were a girl, my ovaries would've exploded." He makes an explosion noise.

I roll my eyes again and step down into the water.

It isn't very deep, the water, coming up to barely above our hips.  
>I remember when it was only a little below our shoulders.<br>Wow.  
>I've been saying 'I remember' a lot today, haven't I?<p>

Squirt pulls me into his arms. "I knew I'd convince you."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I really didn't want to leave it off on that note, but because I forgot to update yesterday, I guess I have to..<em>  
><em>Do you guys like the happy moments with Nemo and Squirt? I feel as if I'm putting too much of it in there, but at the same time I feel that it's just right.<em>  
><em>I dunno.<em>  
><em>Stay beautiful~<em>


End file.
